nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Il-sung
| successor2 = Office abolished (Powers as head of government transferred to Kim Jong-il) | premier2 = | vicepresident2 = }} | office3 = 1st Premier of North Korea | predecessor3 = Office established | successor3 = Kim Il | term_start3 = 9 September 1948 | term_end3 = 28 December 1972 | office4 = General Secretary of the Workers' Party of Korea | term_start4 = 11 October 1966 | term_end4 = 8 July 1994 Chairman: 30 June 1949 – 11 October 1966 | 1blankname4 = Hierarchy | 1namedata4 = }} | predecessor4 = Kim Tu-bong | successor4 = Kim Jong-il | office5 = Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army | term_start5 = 5 July 1950 | term_end5 = 24 December 1991 | predecessor5 = Position created | successor5 = Kim Jong-il | birth_name = Kim Sŏng-ju | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = Myocardial infarction | resting_place = | nationality = Korean | spouse = | children = | parents = | residence = Pyongyang, North Korea | profession = Politician }} Kim Il-sung (15 April 1912 – 8 July 1994) was the first Supreme Leader of North Korea, from its establishment in 1948 until his death in 1994. He held the posts of Premier from 1948 to 1972 and President from 1972 to 1994. He was also the leader of the Workers' Party of Korea (WPK) from 1949 to 1994 (titled Chairman from 1949 to 1966 and General Secretary after 1966). Coming to power after the end of Japanese rule in 1945, he authorized the invasion of South Korea in 1950, triggering an intervention in defense of South Korea by the United Nations led by the United States. Following the military stalemate in the Korean War, a ceasefire was signed on 27 July 1953. He was the second longest-serving non-royal head of state/government in the 20th century, in office for more than 48 years. Under his leadership, North Korea became a communist state with a publicly owned and planned economy. It had close political and economic relations with the Soviet Union. By the 1960s, North Korea enjoyed a relatively high standard of living, outperforming the South, which was fraught with political instability and economic crises. The situation reversed in the mid-1970s, as a newly stable South Korea became an economic powerhouse fueled by Japanese and American investment, military aid and internal economic development while North Korea stagnated. Differences emerged between North Korea and the Soviet Union, central among them Kim Il-sung's philosophy of Juche, which focused on Korean nationalism and self-reliance. Despite this, the country received funds, subsidies and aid from the USSR (and the Eastern Bloc) until the dissolution of the USSR in 1991. The resulting loss of economic aid adversely affected the North's economy, causing widespread famine in 1994. During this period, North Korea also remained critical of the United States defense force's presence in the region, which it considered imperialism, having seized the American ship in 1968. He outlived Joseph Stalin by four decades and Mao Zedong by almost two and remained in power during the terms of office of six South Korean Presidents, ten U.S. Presidents and the rule of British monarchs George VI and later his daughter Elizabeth II. Known as the Great Leader (Suryong), he was the focus of a personality cult which dominated domestic politics in North Korea. At the 6th WPK Congress in 1980, his oldest son Kim Jong-il was elected as a Presidium member and chosen as his heir apparent to the supreme leadership. Kim Il-sung's birthday is a public holiday in North Korea called the "Day of the Sun". In 1998, Kim Il-sung was declared "eternal President of the Republic". During his rule, North Korea was widely characterized as a totalitarian state with widespread human rights abuses, including mass executions and prison camps.Black Book of Communism, pg. 564.The Worst of the Worst: The World's Most Repressive Societies . Freedom House, 2012. Early life Controversy about origins Controversy surrounds Kim's life before the founding of North Korea, with some labeling him an impostor. Several sources indicate that the name "Kim Il-sung" had previously been used by a prominent early leader of the Korean resistance, Kim Kyung-cheon. The Soviet officer Grigory Mekler, who worked with Kim during the Soviet occupation, said that Kim assumed this name from a former commander who had died. However, historian Andrei Lankov has argued that this is unlikely to be true. Several witnesses knew Kim before and after his time in the Soviet Union, including his superior, Zhou Baozhong, who dismissed the claim of a "second" Kim in his diaries. Historian Bruce Cumings pointed out that Japanese officers from the Kwantung Army have attested to his fame as a resistance figure. Historians generally accept the view that, while Kim's exploits were exaggerated by the personality cult which was built around him, he was a significant guerrilla leader. Death On 8 July 1994, Kim Il-sung collapsed from a sudden heart attack at the age of 82. After the heart attack, Kim Jong-il ordered the team of doctors who were constantly at his father's side to leave, and arranged for the country's best doctors to be flown in from Pyongyang. After several hours, the doctors from Pyongyang arrived, but despite their efforts to save him, Kim Il-sung died. After the traditional Confucian Mourning period, his death was declared thirty hours later.Demick, Barbara: Nothing to Envy: Ordinary Lives in North Korea. Kim Il-sung's death resulted in nationwide mourning and a ten-day mourning period was declared by Kim Jong-il. His funeral in Pyongyang was attended by hundreds of thousands of people who were flown into the city from all over North Korea. Kim Il-sung's body was placed in a public mausoleum at the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun, where his preserved and embalmed body lies under a glass coffin for viewing purposes. His head rests on a traditional Korean pillow and he is covered by the flag of the Workers' Party of Korea. Newsreel video of the funeral at Pyongyang was broadcast on several networks, and can now be found on various websites. Legacy , depicting large bronze statues of Kim Il-sung and his son Kim Jong-il.]] Many Legacy are Reaction to Kim Il-sung world leaders such as Donald Trump, Barack Obama, George W. Bush, Bill Clinton, Hillary Clinton, Brett Kavanaugh, Nelson Mandela, George H. W. Bush, Billy Graham, Nguyễn Văn Thiệu, Bashar al-Assad, Nicolás Maduro, Theresa May, Emmanuel Macron, Vladimir Putin, Angela Merkel, Harold Wilson, Justin Trudeau, Xi Jinping and Recep Tayyip Erdoğan. Even Celebrities are reacted such as Michael Jackson, Aretha Franklin, Ariana Grande, James Corden, Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy Kimmel and Shane Dawson also favorite food was Pineapple, Juice & Coke which means favorite Disney Channel such means as Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb References Category:1912 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Heads of state of North Korea Category:Prime Ministers of North Korea Category:North Korean communists